


A Bargain

by Cloud889



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: Elliot woke up to the sensation of soft lips trailing along his neck and down his collarbone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsTheSoap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsTheSoap/gifts).



Elliot woke up to the sensation of soft lips trailing along his neck and down his collarbone. A warm hand was pressed against his chest right below his nipples, deft fingers were toying with the pink nubs. Eliot gasped when a warm tongue joined the soft lips moving languidly alone his soft skin. The arm around his waist drew him closer against a hard-muscled _naked_ chest tightening its grip. His legs were intertwined with another set of _bare_ legs.  If the naked _flat_ chest wasn’t a clue that it was a man who was touching him, the hard _cock_ poking his ass would have been a definite proof. Surprisingly, he wasn’t panicking. That, more than anything, needed investigating. Why was he comfortable with this intimate physical contact? A loud moan escaped his throat and distracted him from his analysis. The man has tweaked a nipple between his fingers while the other was trailing down and down … the lips and the tongue were busy too, leaving marks all over his neck. Teeth joined them soon enough leaving bite marks and hickeys in its wake.

Elliot blocked the sensory overload of pleasure and tried to focus again on his analysis. How did he ended up here? In this bed? Being intimate with another man? Being at ease? Feeling pleasure? Arching off the bed and pressing harder against the hard cock against his ass… wait what?

His focus was broken again. The mysterious man was thrusting shallowly against his ass-crack while still playing with his nipples and nipping at his neck. But the reason of Elliot’s distraction was the hand wrapped around his cock squeezing roughly.

“Don’t space out on me Elliot” The mysterious man growled into his ear.

Elliot felt compelled to obey that command but he resisted. He needed to figure this out; he couldn’t let it go. But it was too _hard_ to concentrate. He should just take a deep breath and recall what he did yesterday that led to this situation. He was home; he remembered eating something, shutting off his laptop and deciding to go to sleep when suddenly there was a knock on the door. He had wondered who would call at that time of the night…

The man started moving the hand on Elliot’s cock up and down while the other one played with his balls and the shallow thrusts against his ass became more insistent. Lips were kissing the skin behind his ear then it bit his earlobe.

“Are you with me, Elliot?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Stay that way.”

As if to insure the adherence of that order the man bit Elliot’s neck hard leaving a bloody mark while tightening the grip on his cock. The young hacker couldn’t think of anything but the man behind him.

“That’s it. Think only of me and what we are doing.”

Elliot wanted to argue that he was thinking about the man; trying to figure out who he was but when he opened his mouth a loud groan come out instead as the man inserted a wet finger inside his ass.

“Let my touch ground you Elliot.”

_Ground him??_ Did the man knew about Mr. Robot? About the lost time, the lost memories?

“I told you I’d make sure you stay _you_ ; your gorgeous self.”

There was a knock on the door and when he opened it there was...

“Tyrell” he breathed out.

Tyrell brought his hand back against Elliot’s chest, right above his rapidly beating heart.

“I’m right here.”

Tyrell was standing there demanding an explanation of Elliot contradictory behavior towards him. They argued and shouted at each other till Elliot in moment of despair blurted out the truth and Tyrell didn’t look shocked or disgusted. He just stood there staring wonderingly at Elliot as if he was someone s _pecial._

Tyrell moving the finger inside his ass brought Elliot back to the present. He moaned into the pillow as Tyrell added another finger scissoring them inside.  The other one went back to playing with his nipples, rubbing and pinching. Elliot rubbed his heated cheeks against the pillow trying to calm his racing heart and recalling again the events of last night. Tyrell had come closer after his confession, framed his face with his palms and kissed him.

“Everything is going to be fine.” He had said.

“I’ll look after you.” He had promised.

“I’ll not let you lose yourself.” He had assured.

Then they have ended up in the bed, without clothes, kissing, touching… after they were done, Tyrell has promised he wouldn’t leave, he would stay, he would watch over him. He had kept his promise.

Tyrell whispered into his ear.

“Do you remember now?”

“Yes.”

“Do you believe me now?”

Did he? Tyrell was still there in the morning but would he still be there tomorrow? A week from now…

Elliot gasped as Tyrell finally slid inside.

“I’ve got you and I’m never letting go.”

He was perhaps crazy, or crazier than usual, to trust Tyrell but he decided to do it, because at that moment he didn’t want to be anywhere else. He leaned his head against Tyrell’s shoulder.

“Yes.”

“And you’ll always be by my side?”

“Yes!”

Tyrell turned Elliot’s face sideways and kissed him; a kiss that sealed their bargain.


End file.
